Notoriety
by PoisonAlchemy
Summary: Macavity and Growltiger have been enemies for as long as anyone can remember. They're both notorious for being evil, but both have to hang onto their valuable workers. So.. What happens when Growltiger kidnaps Rumpleteazer? Will Growltiger overlook the fact she stole from him? Or is she in for an unpleasant time until her rescue?
1. Kidnapped

**((A/N: This fic may be a little dark. Definnitely not for a younger audience, and is a little violent and graphic at times. Don't own anything but Nathaniel.))**

Darkness blanketed the streets of London. Strays roamed everywhere, milling the streets without any resolve whatsoever. These were the cats who had no home, and hadn't been willing to join one of the two major crime organizations in London. One of these organizations was run by the Hidden Paw, and the other was captained by the fearsome Growltiger. Growltiger was, literally, the captain of his organization- it was a ship, docked on the Thames. The ship was dilapidated and rather diminutive, but was well guarded by nautical loving toms. They were there to keep Growltiger safe from his nemesis- Macavity, the Mystery Cat.

On the very night that this story begins, Growltiger was residing in his cabin, grumbling to himself as he tapped his claws on the desk and furrowed his brow. The pirate was plotting, and had hit a brick wall. For you see, Macavity possessed a book, and it was one that Growltiger wanted, very badly. He'd had it, too. Until that blasted cat had taken it.

What had her name been? All Growltiger knew was that she'd been seen around his ship a few times, and that whenever she showed up, something went missing. A notorious thief, or something. Pretty, too. From the stories he'd heard about London, and from what his spies had told him, he knew that she was one of Macavity's best , Growltiger leant back in his chair, resting his head in his hands as he gazed hostilely at the floor. He'd exhausted all possible options. Sending recruits in for the book would lead in death. There were only a few toms in Growltiger's employ, and he couldn't afford to lose any of them. Even Growltiger admitted that Macavity's henches were better trained than his were- their cunning had often been an advantage against his brutish workers.

The second option he'd thought of was to get the queen to bring it back. Yet, that idea had also been sunk. She was intelligent, and Macavity wouldn't let one of his workers walk into a trap. It had happened before, and the red tom had done everything to get the poor bastard back. He'd done everything he could, and had even been willing to strike a bargain with Growltiger. However, the bargaining was unnecessary, as the tom captured had been nobody. Just another dim witted henchcat.

The pirate was about to cast the whole topic from his mind when he paused. If Macavity had been willing to agree to simple deals to get a stupid, ordinary henchcat back, what would he agree to to get one of his best workers back? He'd probably even give up that heavily guarded, valuable magic book.

Chuckling victoriously, Growltiger threw himself out of his chair, letting it clatter down to the floor as he marched over to the door. He threw it open, sticking his head out and bellowing for his second in command.

"Nathaniel!"

A tall, wide set, tough looking tom appeared in an instant, a leery grin on his face. His features were plain, and he possessed a dark brown, tabby pelt. A deep scar ran up his side, and his body was extremely well muscled. It was easy to see why this guy was the second in command.

"Yes, sir?" Nathaniel grinned, his voice low and husky, as though he'd been smoking 60 a day all his life.

"I have a job for you, in relation to that magic book. You know the lass who took it from us?"

Nathaniel simply smirked, a low rumble resounding in his chest. He certainly remembered the queen who had robbed it from him, alright..

"Yeah, I do," He confirmed, smirk still lingering on his face.

"What was her name? I want you to take her. And you can get revenge for her robbing you while she's here," Growltiger chuckled, folding his arms in triumph. Nathaniel was the roughest tom in the vicinity, and hated it when people crossed him. Because of this, Growltiger wasn't surprised that the mention of the queen angered him.

Nathaniel's brow furrowed for a moment, his jaw clenching as he racked his brains.

"Come on, come on, give me the wretched name!" Growltiger snapped, becoming slightly irritated as Nathaniel dwelled over what her name had been.

"Rumpleteazer."

* * *

><p>"Ow! 'Jerrie, that hurts!" A young calico queen hissed, as a bigger, almost identical version of herself dabbed disinfectant on a gash in her arm.<p>

"Sorry, 'Teazer," The tom, now known as 'Jerrie, apologized, before setting about wrapping his twin's arm in a bandage.

"It's okay. Thanks, 'Jerrie," 'Teazer smiled, nuzzling her brother as he lifted her down from the infirmary table. His sister had been swiped by a pollicle, but had had a lucky escape. She never usually went out thieving on her own, but there were times when Macavity wanted Mungojerrie to help him out. As Macavity's second in command, he was often busy.

Sighing, 'Teazer wrapped her uninjured arm around Jerrie's waist, as the calico tom helped her out of the infirmary and into the corridor. Once there, he weaved in and out of the other henchcats as he took his sister back to her barrack.

"Do I have to go back to train this evening?" 'Teazer asked, yawning. It was only about 6pm, but Rumpleteazer was absolutely exhausted. Every other henchcat was on their way to training, so the barracks were pretty desolate when the two calicos entered. Mungojerrie simply chuckled, setting his sister down on her messy, unkempt bed. She sighed happily, stretching her slim, calico body out. Her chocolate brown eyes refused to leave 'Jerrie's, clearly searching for an answer.

"Nah, 'Teazer. I asked the boss, and you can have tonight off. That's it, though. Don't think you can just skive because of my fabulous second in command-ness," 'Jerrie grinned, leaning down to affectionately nuzzle his beloved sister.

She scoffed, picking up a pillow with her good arm and whacking him with it. Served him right for being cocky. Her twin, however, simply smirked, before initiating a mad pillow fight with his twin sister. Minutes later and he was victorious, leaving 'Teazer scathing and 'Jerrie grinning.

"Cheers, 'Jerrie," 'Teazer yawned, nuzzling down into her bed as 'Jerrie made his way to the door.

"'Course. See you soon," He nodded, before shutting the door behind him. He was wrong, but at that moment in time, neither of them knew it.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, and 'Teazer had fallen asleep. The other henches were in training, and Macavity himself was supervising. Thus, the corridors were silent, and, for once, no guards patrolled the perimeter.<p>

This all worked to Nathaniel's advantage. He'd got to the Hideout without a whiff of trouble, and had managed to sneak inside without detection. He didn't know why, so just assumed that it was down to his oh so extraordinary skills. Now.. Now to find that bitch calico. She'd stolen from right under his very nose- and she'd taken something that was vital to his boss's company! According to his boss, the book was with Macavity himself, so there was no way he could go and get it back without a word.

Growling quietly, Nathaniel began to search the corridors, an image of Rumpleteazer in his mind. A slim queen, of age, with a lovely calico pelt. How would it look stained with her blood? A slight smirk appeared on his face as he continued to walk.

The air was stale- the scents of Macavity's henches were all gone, apart from one. Female, quite sweet.. Wait. He ceased in his walking to pause outside the door from which the scent of a queen had come. Chuckling, Nathaniel silently opened the door, his grin widening as his eyes caught sight of the scent's owner.

The slim calico queen was still stretched out on her bed, one bandaged arm down by her side, the other behind her head. Exactly as he remembered her.. Plus, she was injured. That worked in his favour. Chuckling lowly, Nathaniel crept over to her, roughly trailing a paw up her body and grasping on to her injured arm. Rumpleteazer's eyes flew open, about to yelp, when he covered her mouth with his free paw.

"Hello, my darling. You'll be coming with me," He growled, reaching down to pull her up to her feet.."No, please-" 'Teazer yelped, as the tom pulled her up to him, using a piece of fabric he'd brought to bind her. Seconds later, and her mouth was bound too, rendering the queen immobile and mute. Regardless, she struggled in his grip, as he hoisted her above his shoulder. She wasn't much of a problem- he was so much stronger than she was. However, the young calico was still putting up one hell of a fight. Kicking, writhing, and muttering what sounded like obscenities through her gag.

"Oh, shut up," Nathaniel growled, clutching her tightly as he barged back through the door.

'Teazer hissed, still struggling in her captor's firm grip. She had no idea why she was being taken away. Even if she did- she'd only gone thieving after a direct request from Macavity. She wasn't a bad queen, really. What did they want with her?

**((Please read and review! Feedback is always appreciated.))**


	2. Missing

**((A/N: This chapter may get a little graphic. Violence, darker themes. PS: I'm only using the fact that Growltiger is the 'Terror of the Thames.' The rest I'm winging. PLEASE review!))**

It felt as though the tabby tom had been carrying her forever. The streets were almost pitch black, as opposed to a very dark grey. Nathaniel had gotten 'Teazer out of the Hideout without anybody catching him, and the cold night air had enswathed her like an icy blanket. Her automatic whimper at that had earned her another blow from the tabby tom, and had silenced her as they began to move away from Macavity's hideout.

The calico's heart beat faster and faster the further they got awa from her home. What had she done? Where were they taking her? It was absolutely bloody typical that she'd been kidnapped on a training night. Seriously, why couldn't they have waited one more day? Bastards.

Nathaniel, however, was feeling a completely contrasting emotion to his captive. He was absolutely elated, while Rumpleteazer was clearly scared and worried. He had just infiltrated the Hideout, and stolen a queen from right under their noses! Oh, how Growltiger would be pleased.. Plus, Macavity would be absolutely enraged.. That would be very, very fun to see.

Smirking, the dark tabby tom ran a paw down 'Teazer's back, earning a sharp hiss from the calico queen. Nathaniel was one of 'those toms,' who enjoyed nothing more than scaring and damaging queens. This bitch had stolen from his employer, and she deserved everything she got. He had no idea that she'd only been doing what Macavity had asked her to do- even if he had, he' wouldn't care. Oh, to be criminally insane..

"You know, my darling, if you promise to behave, I'll let you walk," Nathaniel purred, a slightly menacing tone underneath the fake air of pleasantness. 'Teazer's squirming ceased, which he had to take for agreement. Smirking, the tom set 'Teazer down in front of him, her facial expression pleasant as he leant to undo her restraints. They were about a street away from Growltiger, so he considered his job to have gone well.

"Not so hard, was i- OW!" Nathaniel shrieked, as 'Teazer's unsuspected kick hit him right between the legs. 'Teazer sniggered in triumph, taking a moment to observe the now hissing tom.

"Serves you right," 'Teazer began, turning to leave. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be off," She smirked, spinning on her heel and turning her back to him. Her captor was now out of her vision, and she failed to take the sudden cease in hissing as a warning sign. 'Teazer was about a metre away when her body met the concrete at a horizontal, momentarily winding the calico queen. It took a second for her to realize she'd been pinned by Nathaniel, which sure explained the massive weight on her back.

"I don't know if you've been told this, but that's not how you make friends," 'Teazer commented, her tone cheeky and playful. This extracted a snarl from the tabby tom, who once again began to run his paws all over her slim body, instigating shivers and whimpers once again. She'd have loved to remain sarcastic, but fear could only be held back so far. THe calico was terrified, and her reaction gave that away.

"Oh, you little bitch," Nathaniel hissed, tracing his claws across the back of her neck.

"There's me, agreeing to be nice.. I guarantee that by the time I'm through with you, I'll be the last person you want in your friendship circle.."

'Teazer simply snarled, about to jump and run when the weight vanished from her back. A low, slightly hoarse voice chuckled from above her, before she was pulled roughly to her feet. That was the first time she'd met Growltiger face to face. It was obvious who he was without an introduction- exactly as the song had said. One ear missing. One forbidding eye.

"Well done, Nathaniel. You did well," The pirate grinned, observing the young calico for a moment before slowly walking a circle around her.

"So this is the notorious Rumpleteazer.. The little thief, held so high in esteem over at that god forsaken hideout.. To be honest I expected somebody a little.. stronger," Growltiger sneered, purposely trying to aggravate the queen. He knew she simply had a female frame, but from his experience with women, he knew that taunting one's physical state ground on their nerves.

His idea was correct- 'Teazer hissed, about to attack but held back by Nathaniel's strong arms. The tabby had his signature smirk on his face, pinning the calico to him with an arm around her waist and a hand on her throat. Shivering, 'Teazer was forced to look up at the pirate captain, as he leered down at her from that one forbidding eye.

"I know you're probably wondering why you're here.. You see, my dear, you took something of ours, didn't you?" Growltiger asked, his tone patronizing as he traced a claw down her cheek.

"A lovely little magic book of ours.. Containing spells that could so easily help me become the best in this business. The terror I could sow wouldn't even be compared to the pathetic little heists Macavity plans!" The pirate laughed, before clearing his throat and continuing.

"Yet, you gave it back to your boss, didn't you? We'll teach you to steal from us.." Nathaniel interrupted, but was silenced by a menacing glare from Growltiger, who continued.

"Now, I know better than to attack the Hidden Paw directly. Yet, what would those henchcats do if they lost one of their best workers? Would they be prepared to give the book back? They'll come for you, and then, out of their home turf, they'll be at a disadvantage. They'll be easy pickings for my toms. Especially.. What's his name?" Growltiger asked, malicious intentions dripping off his tongue with every word.

The queen in front of him froze, her mind jumping to the most obvious conclusion.

"Would you learn your lesson if we killed your precious Mungojerrie?"

* * *

><p>"Would you PLEASE be quiet?! This is STEALTH training!" The raspy voice of the Hidden Paw screamed, raking his hands through his unkempt fur as he yelled at a new, mangy tom. He'd failed every attempt around the stealth course, and Macavity's patience was wearing thin.<p>

"How hard is it?! I need SKILL!" Macavity bellowed, the tom in front of him cowering under his acid yellow stare. The other assembled henchcats looked on in sympathy- not one of them felt sorry for the young tom. Macavity was seething, and not one of the other new recruits were much good at stealth either. Mungojerrie would be his go to, but he was too busy helping with combat over in the corner.

"Hey.. Mungojerrie!" The Hidden Paw called, as the calico tom turned round to face his boss.

"Sir?"

"Where's your sister?" Macavity enquired, momentarily forgetting the fact she wasn't in training to recuperate from her solo heist.

"Barracks, sir, she's recovering from that heist," 'Jerrie informed his boss, his tone careful. It would not to do anger Macavity even further by suggesting that he knew more than he did. Seconds passed, and the red tom's face clicked in rememberance.

"Ah. Go get her, Mungojerrie. I need another stealth expert in here," Macavity ordered, practically shoving the young tom out of the door.

"I know where the barracks are," 'Jerrie grinned cheekily, before quickly making a beeline for them. He knew 'Teazer would complain about being woken up, but it couldn't be helped.

"Hey, 'Teaze? Cmon, get ya lazy ass up," The calico tom called, pausing outside her barrack door and rapping on it with his knuckles. Naturally, he waited a few minutes for his sister to answer the door, she didn't. That queen could sleep for England..

"'Teazer, cmon, 'Mac wants ya," 'Jerrie groaned, rapping on the door again. Perhaps she hadn't heard. Sighing lightly, the second in command ran his paws through his headfur, growing slightly exasperated as she ignored him. Grumbling, the young tom pushed the barrack door open, about to speak when he froze. An unfamiliar scent lingered in the room. It was that of a tom's, and was fresh. Had she been out on the pull or something?!

Rolling his eyes, Mungojerrie crossed the room to his sister's bed, brown eyes roaming the room as he automatically reached out to pick her up. His gaze snapped back to the bed when his arms met empty air, as opposed to the sleeping body of his sister. Crap. Of all the times to go out..

That was when he noticed the stray hair. Dark brown cat hairs had fallen on her white blanket, which was in a massive knot. 'Jerrie's brow furrowed as he picked up the cat hair. His sister had black stripes, so had it come from her? His heart hoped for a yes. His brain registered that it was a tabby hair.

'Jerrie swore, still under the impression that she'd simply had friends over while they'd been training. Praying that he wasn't being an inconvenience, the calico tom marched out of the door, running into the training room.

"Um, 'Mac?"

"Where's your sister?"

"That's what I came for.. She's gone-"

"GONE?!" Macavity snapped, shoving past the calico tom and strolling quickly to the queens barracks. He halted, sniffing cautiously. He recognized the scent as being one from somewhere near the river- the hint of fish indicated that. It was also masculine. Surely none of his employers smelt like that?

Frowning, Macavity made his way over to the bed 'Jerrie had taken up refuge beside, picking up the few stray hairs that his second in command had found. Much like 'Jerrie, he froze, studying the few hairs carefully. The state of the queen's bed showed that she'd left in a hurry- and the cat hair definitely wasn't from her.

A small piece of dried out yellow caught his eye, contrasting against the white of the bunk. Frowning, the Hidden Paw reached for it, before slowly unfolding what turned out to be a piece of paper. On it were a few shoddily scrawled words, clearly written by somebody lacking literacy. However, the words on it were simple, and confirmed the absence of the calico queen.

'Very sorry, but this one's coming with us. If you ever want her again, get yourself to the Thames. You know why.'

Growltiger.

* * *

><p>"Alright, boys, I'd like you to welcome the lovely Rumpleteazer!" Growltiger bellowed, as he and Nathaniel boarded his ship, 'Teazer still a prisoner in the tabby tom's grip. Growltiger's workers were lounging around the deck, but cheered triumphantly when they caught sight of the queen. Several made their way up to the three, leering intimidatingly.<p>

"Excellent, its about time-"

"We needed some fresh queen on this ship," A second tom smirked, making a grab for the queen before being held back by Growltiger.

"Now, I'm sure you're all going to make her feel welcome, but Rumpleteazer will be Nathaniel's.. as a reward for his most successful kidnap," Growltiger grinned, much to the dismay of the others.

"Never- let me go," 'Teazer hissed, struggling to get free of Nathaniel's grip. No way was she going to be their prisoner, mercy to these horrific pirates. "Get the hell off me," She snarled, much to the amusement of her captor and his colleagues. Growltiger simply rested a finger on her lips, to quiet her. He was not expecting her teeth to clamp down on his paw, and responded with a mighty slap.

"Feisty little bitch, aren't you?! Now, I was prepared to let you have a cabin- closely guarded, with access for myself and Nathaniel, but now I think we'll have to take that away," Growltiger tutted, fake regret in his voice as he looked to his second in command.

Nathaniel smirked, taking hold of the queen's waist and practically throwing her at the group of workers opposite him.

"Get her in the brig."

**((A/N: Pleeeeeeeeeease review. Xx))**


End file.
